Devices for cutting films and sheets generally use single blades or cutting means such as scissors. It is difficult to cut films or sheets of exact dimensions with such cutting means. Particularly, it is problematic to cut sample sizes of consistent width. For example, periodic samples from film production lines for subsequent physical properties' testing (for example, tensile testing) must have a standardized width. A consistent width of sample is required for accurately comparing and measuring its tensile properties.
In addition, the cutting process should take minimum possible time. Cutting means, such as scissors, however take time to prepare accurately-sized samples.
On the other hand, in current dual-blade cutting devices—whether in use or not—blades are always exposed on the outside of the device. The device, therefore, becomes inherently dangerous for the user.
Thus, a need exists for a cutting device that quickly and safely cuts film samples of uniform width. The cutting device of the present invention addresses the problems described above.